The invention relates to a moisture managing brassiere for sports wear and general wear. The brassiere includes a composite moisture management fabric with spandex yarns incorporated into the outer shell fabric of the brassiere for providing added support strength and comfort to the wearer. The added support, coupled with the moisture control, are desirable characteristics of a brassiere for the athletic woman. The brassiere of the present invention satisfies this criteria by creating a sports bra that effectively handles perspiration and create a drier environment for the breasts.
A brassiere with adequate support strength is more comfortable for wear and reduces the risk of injury to the breast during periods of recreation and exercise. Prior art sports brassieres include such features for providing additional support to the breasts. These bras, however, do not include a means for effectively moving moisture away-from the skin as the body naturally perspires.
During active periods, moisture perspiration tends to accumulate in an area directly beneath the breasts and between the breasts. Additionally, moisture tends to gather in the lower back portion of the brassiere. This creates a generally wet and uncomfortable environment against the skin, which can promote bacteria and fungus growth. The brassiere of the present invention includes a means for effectively handling this moisture by quickly moving it from the skin, and ultimately to the atmosphere.
The brassiere of the present invention is also suited for general, everyday wear. Women's breasts naturally perspire throughout the day, even during times of relatively light activity. Accordingly, this invention can be worn to help transport moisture from the skin to an area of the brassiere where it can be more easily evaporated. This creates a drier, more comfortable, and more healthful environment for the breasts.